


The Art of Shutting the Fuck Up

by Marks



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blue Lily Lily Blue Spoilers, Cabeswater the voyeur, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Yuletide, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam doesn't want to talk about it, which only leaves doing. Spoilers for <i>Blue Lily, Lily Blue</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Shutting the Fuck Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



> A treat! I saw that you wanted something with Adam/Ronan and their Cabeswater connection and wouldn't mind some bonus sex, and I was wondering what they did in between Gansey leaving them on Blue's porch and them going off to finish their Greenmantle blackmail and figured the answer was some bonus sex. :D

_Ronan sat down on the step beside Adam. As Gansey shut the door behind him, he heard Adam say, "I don’t want to talk," and Ronan reply, "The fuck would I talk about?"_ \- Blue Lily, Lily Blue 

*

Today, Persephone died and talked to Adam from beyond the grave.

That was something that should have messed him up permanently. Scarred him. Wasn't that what being a teenager was all about? Every little hurt dug in and added up and turned you into a hardened version of yourself before you tumbled out into scary adulthood. But Adam couldn't remember a time where he wasn't hurt, even if death hadn't really been in the cards before.

Heh. In the cards.

Adam cracked up out of nowhere, letting out a deep belly laugh that shook his whole body. Ronan, who was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with him on Blue's steps, seemed shaken up by proxy, too.

"What's your problem?" Ronan asked him, shooting him a sideways look. Adam liked this; he liked knocking Ronan off-kilter. See, everyone at Aglionby thought Ronan was the bad one, the one you didn't mess with. But Adam knew better.

"Nothing," Adam said, and shrugged. "I told you I didn't want to talk about it."

Ronan shrugged right back, an exaggerated mockery of Adam's gesture. "Then let's go fucking do something then."

Adam grinned wildly and stood up, offering out his hand to Ronan, who took it.

"You're a goddamn weirdo around dead people, man," Ronan said. He wrenched his arm away from Adam and shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"I'm a goddamn weirdo around everyone," Adam replied. "Let's go."

*

They wound up stomping through Blue's backyard, past the beech tree with the thick canopy. It wasn't so long ago when Adam lay his head in Blue's lap here, back when he had it in his head that her job was to fix him, but it felt like a million years had passed since then. It was weird the way time moved at two speeds. Like he'd only known Gansey and Ronan for a little over a year, and Blue for even less, and at the same time he felt like he'd known them all his whole life. But Persephone said that linear time didn't exist, not really, so why couldn't it go fast and slow all at once?

"Jesus, these witches live in a fucking forest," Ronan muttered under his breath. He kicked at the grass as he walked. "You think what's-her-face who hates me is luring children back here with gingerbread?"

"You do remember you spend half your life in a dream forest, right?"

Ronan scoffed. "That's different."

It wasn't, but Adam let it slide.

At the edge of the property, they came to a shed made of the same buckled wood and peeling paint as the rest of 300 Fox Way. Also like 300 Fox Way, it seemed to be standing because someone wished it that way, not because of any rules of physics.

"Reminds me of The Barns," Ronan said approvingly. Adam had been thinking the same thing. "Come on, maybe there's something we can break in here."

Adam had no intention of destroying property owned by psychics. That seemed like an easy way to be found out. But he followed Ronan inside anyway because he was feeling reckless and hell, why not? Some kind of energy was thrumming through him, and not the magic of Cabeswater or at least he didn't think so. Maybe it was nerves or grief. All he knew is he had to work it off before he did something stupid.

No, that wasn't right. He was going to do something stupid to work it off. Yeah.

"Ronan," Adam said once they were inside. Ronan had been stomping around and exploring the shed's dark corners, but he looked up at Adam's voice. And Adam couldn't really blame him. His voice sounded different; deeper and rougher, dangerous.

"What the hell is your deal, Parrish?" Ronan asked.

 _I am unknowable_ , Adam automatically thought before bursting into that same strange laughter and startling Ronan again. _No, I'm really pretentious, actually._

Adam wasn't at all unknowable, and furthermore, he now knew for sure that he didn't want to be. This was the same Ronan who'd beaten up Adam's drunk father and told him Matthew's secret; this was the same Ronan who'd shown up at his father's hearing and stood up for Adam, not because he was Gansey's lapdog, but because he was Adam's friend. This was the same Ronan who dreamt up lotion just because he'd noticed Adam's chapped hands, and paid off his room at St. Agnes's so Adam wouldn't have to leave Aglionby.

Ronan knew Adam just fine.

And maybe Adam didn't know Ronan the same way Ronan knew him, but there was one thing about Ronan that Adam knew as well as he knew Cabeswater: Ronan Lynch, for whatever reason, wanted him. And Adam, well. Adam wasn't turned off by that. Kind of the opposite, in fact. It was a lot to acknowledge, but he guessed he was finally ready.

"You're staring at me again," Ronan said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, I know." Adam crossed to where Ronan was standing and started pushing at Ronan's chest, not hard, just enough to move Ronan backward until his back hit the shed's wall. "You do it to me, too."

"So?"

Adam watched Ronan's throat as he swallowed. They were about the same height; Ronan had maybe two inches on him, but it wasn't enough that they couldn't see eye-to-eye, and Adam wasn't blinking.

"So I like it," Adam said, his voice so steady and calm that it was even sort of freaking him out. He didn't _feel_ calm inside. What he felt was Cabeswater rising up at the corners of his mind, the trees surrounding them along with the smell of rain on a stormy summer evening. Ronan looked right at home there, too, because of course he fucking did. "And you like it when I look at you."

Adam curled his fingers around both of Ronan's wrists, right over the leather bands that covered the scars the night terrors left, and kissed him. He thought there was about a fifty-fifty chance that Ronan was going to throw him off and punch him, no matter how much Ronan wanted this, but they were good enough odds for him. Adam felt sure that if he shuffled through Persephone's tarot deck – his now, he supposed – and pulled one card, it would be the Wheel of Fortune. And how did that saying go? Fortune favored the brave.

Ronan didn't push Adam off, and Ronan definitely didn't punch him. Ronan melted against the shed's wall and opened his mouth, just a little, just enough that Adam could push his way inside. Inside Adam's head, he could hear Cabeswater urgently whispering for the Greywaren. And that made sense. Ronan belonged to Cabeswater, and Adam was its eyes and ears. No wonder all of this made so damn much sense.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ronan asked when they broke apart long enough to speak. It was his normal words, but not his normal tone. Ronan sounded hesitant and flustered, and Adam liked it.

"Not talking," Adam said. He leaned in again.

Honestly, this wasn't exactly how Adam had seen his first makeout session going. Ronan certainly hadn't figured into it; in his imagination, it had probably been Blue or some other girl, but even if Adam wasn't about to rule girls out completely, this wasn't too bad.

Okay, no. He really had to stop lying to himself. Ronan twisted his arms away from Adam's grip and slid an inch lower on the shed wall, just enough to spread his legs comfortably and pull Adam in. This was wasn't just too bad, this was mindblowingly good. Ronan seemed to know what he was doing, too – knew where to put his hands and knew how to arch up and make Adam moan. Adam allowed himself a moment's jealousy, trying to figure out where he'd learned that. A Henrietta girl, or Gansey, maybe (though that didn't seem right somehow), or shit, maybe Kavinsky before he died. Kavinsky and Ronan had been so freaking weird about each other.

"Turn off your brain, Parrish," Ronan muttered into his good ear, before biting down. Adam jerked his hips forward and did as he was told.

Ronan must have sensed he finally had the upper hand then because this time he was the one to kiss Adam. It was one hell of a kiss, too, one that turned Adam's knees to water. The only thing that was keeping him standing was Ronan's leg between both of his, and he used that to his advantage, bucking up to rub himself against Ronan, who swore loudly. Adam could feel Ronan's hand fumbling between them, the back of his hand pushing against Adam's jeans, and this time it was Adam's turn to swear. He pulled back from the kiss to rest his forehead against Ronan's shoulder, just in time to see Ronan yanking down his own zipper and pulling his dick out. Adam watched for a second, fascinated by the way Ronan's long fingers wrapped around himself and jerked, before reaching down to cover Ronan's hand with his own.

"No, no," Adam said. "I want –" Adam didn't quite know how to finish that sentence. He wanted a lot.

But Ronan seemed to get it. He switched their hands, so his was covering Adam's. That meant Adam was touching Ronan's cock – oh god – but Ronan was guiding him. Even though that hadn't been exactly what Adam had had in mind, he still liked it. It sounded like wind rushing through his ears as the insistent whispers of _Greywaren, Greywaren_ intensified, as Ronan curled his fingers around Adam's and showed him exactly how he liked to be touched.

 _This is how Ronan Lynch jerks off_ , Adam realized.

"Adam, fuck," Ronan moaned. Adam wondered if Ronan usually said that while he jerked off, too. Ronan used his free hand to dig his fingers into Adam's hair and pull him in, mumbling, "Faster, faster," before opening his mouth for Adam's again.

It didn't take Ronan long at all once Adam sped up. Adam couldn't blame him, considering he was so hard inside his jeans that he actually hurt. And Adam couldn't help breaking away long enough to watch Ronan come all over both of their hands, either, the sound of rustling leaves inside his head loud enough to stifle the noises Ronan was making.

Then Ronan did something that almost made Adam come in his pants; Ronan pulled their joined hands up and licked the pad of Adam's thumb, keeping his eyes locked with Adam's the whole time. It was only through sheer force of will that he didn't.

"Jesus, Ronan."

"Same difference," Ronan said, wiping his hand on his jeans and doing up his zipper again. Adam supposed orgasms brought out the blasphemy in him. Ronan nodded and looked down. "Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

 _Yes, yes, please,_ hissed something inside his head, and Adam was pretty sure it wasn't Cabeswater this time. He shrugged.

Ronan grabbed Adam by his collar. "Stop with the fucking lies, Parrish."

"Okay," Adam agreed, licking his lips. "Yeah, I want, uh –"

"Say it," Ronan said.

"I want you to –" Adam choked on the words.

Ronan rolled his eyes. "Fuck it." He spun Adam around by his shirt, flinging him back against the wall and making Adam see stars. It wasn't that Ronan had thrown him back particularly hard. To be honest, it would take a lot more than that to hurt Adam, depressing as that fact was. No, it happened because Ronan sank to his knees and tucked his fingers into Adam's waistband before Adam's back had even hit the wall.

Adam swallowed hard as Ronan opened his jeans and pulled them down just enough to get his mouth around Adam's dick.

The sound that Adam made was embarrassing. Energy that had been thrumming through him ten minutes ago had ratcheted up to a thousand, and Cabeswater noticed. As Ronan reached for his ass and pulled him in, a thunderclap sounded from somewhere, and this time he was pretty sure it wasn't just inside his head because Ronan's eyes flicked up and over. Adam hoped he hadn't set something on fire; what was that about not destroying psychic-owned property?

As Ronan sucked him in again and again, big fat raindrops began leaving darkened splotches all over Ronan's t-shirt. The wind whipped around them, blowing Adam's hair around, and he could feel leaves rustling around his face, but he just couldn't control himself long enough to stop it. Ronan seemed to sense this because he sped up, making it impossible for Adam to hold back. He slumped against the wall and looked up, watching the crisscrossed beams of the shed as he gasped, "Ronan, god, please, I can't – I'm going to –"

Ronan pulled back and got his hand around Adam, but not in enough time to stop Adam from coming all over Ronan's face. Adam heard Cabeswater murmur _Greywaren_ once more before the rain stopped and the trees disappeared from his mind.

"Sorry," Adam mumbled as soon as he could, hiking his jeans back up and sliding down the shed wall. Ronan shrugged and wiped his cheek with his hand, smearing the mess down the front of Adam's t-shirt before sitting down next to Adam.

"Didn't mind that," Ronan said. "I'm not really into threesomes with ancient magical forests, though."

"Sorry," Adam said again, plucking at the front of his shirt. "I'll have to figure that out for next time." He snuck a sideways glance in Ronan's direction; Ronan's eyebrows went up, just a little, but so did the corner of his mouth. Adam could tell he liked the idea of a next time. They stared at each other for a few beats, making Adam's stomach do a flip.

"I don't even know how to say blow job in Latin," Ronan said finally.

Adam laughed, but this time it was his normal laugh instead of the desperate sound from before. All the jumpy energy was gone now. He felt like a deflated balloon, but in a good way.

"So now what?" Ronan asked, scuffing his shoe along the shed's dirt floor until the side of his foot pressed against Adam's.

Adam shrugged. "What do you usually do after?"

"After?" Ronan echoed. "Collect my money and leave, obviously. God, Parrish, what the fuck are you thinking?"

"Nothing!" Adam exclaimed. "I swear. I didn't mean anything by it – I just haven't done that before. Like, ever."

Ronan didn't say anything again, but Adam could tell he liked that as much as he'd liked the idea of a next time. "Then I guess we'll both have to make it up," Ronan said.

Adam tilted his head and wondered if he was understanding that properly. He decided not to dissect it now; they had other things to worry about anyway. "Well, how do you feel about revenge?"

"Generally good," Ronan said.

"Do you think it's a good time to get rid of Greenmantle forever, then?"

Ronan laughed and stood up. He yanked Adam to his feet. "What the hell? I'm feeling lucky. Let's go fuck over the bastard."'

"Busy day," Adam observed lightly.

"Yeah, well, what else were we doing?"

"Not talking," Adam said.


End file.
